The Inter-Dimensional Heroes
by Dr. Christopher22
Summary: The Reds and Blues are really in it now, they were fighting Charon Industries, and were going to be celebrated as heroes. But now they are in a world that has monsters, Crimanals and Super-powered teenagers. To top it all aff some tithe people here sound like them. All because Caboose pressed a button.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Beacon POV**_

 **It was a calm, regular day in the city of Vale, but not for Beacon Academy, as a fight had just occurred in its courtyard between Ice Queen Sr. and a dusty old Qrow, and one person is very happy to see the Qrow.**

Ruby: " _Uncle Qrow!_ " **She zipps in and holds on to Qrow's arm. He then extends his arm besides him and looks at her.** " _I missed you, did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!_ "

 **She stares smiling as Qrow keeps his arm extended, Qrow stares at Ruby for awhile and finally answers smiling** " _No._ " **He ruffles Ruby's hair and lets her drop to the ground with an** "Oof". **Blake and Yang along with teams JNPR, SNNN, and even CVFY came to see what had happened.**

Nora: " _Awwwwwwww, did we miss the fight?_ " **Yang then flew (Or slid) right to Qrow.**

Yang: "Hi _Uncle Qrow!_ "

" _Hey Firecracker_ **Qrow says slowly, pulls out his flask and takes two long Gulps out of it. Then across the the courtyard General Ironwood called his Name.**

Ironwood: " _Qrow!_ " **Qrow leans in on the four teams**.

Qrow: " _I think I'm in trouble._ "

Weiss: " _Well you did destroy our courtyard, and attacked my sister._ " **Weiss says without emotion, everyone looks at her.**

Weiss: " _What?_ " **she says.**

Ruby: " _Well things can't get more interesting than this right?_ " (cough Wrong cough)

 **Then all of the sudden, sounds of explosions and gunshots filled the air, Students without weapons fell to the ground and our favorite teams along with Headmasters and Atlas Military in the area armed themselves with their weapons and got ready to fight. But there was no attackers, as all of the other teachers of Beacon along with all of the other teams there for the Vital Festival arrived to the seen to help defend the school.**

 **Only to see no attackers, there were sounds of explosions and gunshots, but not a single hostile person. Glynda immediately thought that some trouble making students had made a prank. (Two kids going to die tonight!). But instead, there was a blinding light coming from the sky, everyone looked away from the light until it died down, when they looked up they saw a ship of strange design, small and smoking, going straight down towards the courtyard, from the ship they heard two loud voices coming from the ship that will greatly surprise them**.

Unknown: " _Brace for impact!_ " **This voice sounded like Ruby, only older**.

Unknown: " _Son of a B*******************tch!_ "

 **This sounded like Professor Ozpin if he was younger and less Cryptic. The students, Headmasters, and military personnel looked at each other and ran out of the way of the crash.**

 **After the crash had occured, General Ironwood had an Atlas airship to fly over to Beacon Academy, With half of a platoon of Atlas Soldiers and droids along two Paladins, to help the Beacon staff and students in case things get ugly. This happened in an coarse of two minuets because one word cause everyone to stop what they were doing.**

Unknown: " _F*ck._ "

 _ **Reds and Blues + Chorus soldiers + Freelancers POV**_

 **The Reds and Blues had ran straight through Hargroves forces, all of then had gained some sort of boost making them fight better than Freelancers, long story short, the were destroying the pirates. Caboose, the loveable idiot of the group has went Rage mode, using his eminence strength to tear apart fortifications and and walls in the Reds and Blues way, even using them as a weapon against the pirates. Simmons, the smart one of the group, was able to find a warthog and use its turret at pinpoint accuracy, he did not miss a single shot with the gun.**

Simmons: " _Suck it Pirate!"_ **he yells.**

 **The Reds start up their signature music and went on a rampage. Grif drove better in combat than he ever has in his life, and somehow he had the strength to hold and fire the Grifshot and drive at the same time. Sarge of course was riding "Shotgun" while using his shotgun to blow off pirates faces, using his usual one liners**.

Sarge: " _Yee Haw!_ " **He yells just after he fired at another pirate who had an armed grenade in his hand, his body fell towards other pirates that were fiddling with a missile launcher, then caused half the area to go into a fiery inferno.**

 **Donut had set up on a high balcony in the ship, and using his strong arm, he grenades at any enemy vehicles and defense points, using sticky (Plasma) grenades, Frag grenades, and future cubes (Pulse grenades). And of course as always saying his, inappropriate and (Gay) comments.**

Donut: " _Man I haven't blown this much stuff since three years ago!_ " **He yells in the comms.**

Grif: " _God d*mmit Donut!_ "

 **Grif yells as he had the Warthog (Puma, Chupathingy IDK) narrowly dodge a Tank shot, coming from a tank that literally dropped out from nowhere. But it wasn't able to go on it's for coming rampage long, because Caboose jumped right on it, punched the driver and machine gunner, the literally** _ **Ripped**_ **the cannon of and used it as a weapon.**

 **Lopez found a Missile Pod and basically earned his title officially as Lopez The Heavy. Using an Missile Pod and have an ripped off Mounted Machine Gun on his back, and along with two Covenant Carbines on his legs. Nothing stood in his way, bullets bounced off of him, rockets were shot before they could reach him. Dc/O'malley was having a blast (No pun intended), he seemed to have an infinite amount of rockets, since he was somehow able to quickly reload the rocket launcher in a matter of seconds. Everything around him was nothing but fire, ash, blood, and body parts of fallen Pirates.**

Doc/O'malley: " _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAAA! You will all taste OBLIVION! HAHAHAHA!"_ **He roars, being heard both by comms and regular hearing.**

Simmons: " _Do you have to f*cking yell! the comms are on!_ " **Simmons yells at Doc/O'malley through the comms.**

Doc (Only): " _Sorry, I guess O'malley got carried away or doesn't care._ "

Doc/O'malley: " _I don't care."_

Simmons: " _Oh screw you O'malley!_ " **He yells again at O'malley as he fires at an generator which causes a massive explosion, giving them access to the next part of the ship to the Bridge.**

 **But out of all of them Tucker was the best of them, he was like a blur of motion, going so fast it was close to the speed of sound, hkmi**

 **e slashed and stabbed with amazing skill, he was turned into a super soldier. Using the Meta's armor abilities along with all of the enhancements made by Charon Industries, he was unstoppable. After a bit of fighting he decides to use the room items to fight, this including two crates, a flaming madkit, and a Falcon he jumped up to and kicked into three Warthogs, destroying them**

Tucker: " _Boom take that Motherf*ckers!"_

 **And after that all hell broke loose.**

 _ **Half an Hour later of fighting**_

 **After the fighting had died down all of the hostile pirates were either dead, knocked out, or ran away in hopes of surviving another day. Once they were in front of the doors to the bridge, they debated on how to get inside.**

Sarge: " _How about we strap a nuke to the door and blast it straight through and sending an fiery inferno into the bridge_ " He says laughing

Simmons: " _But the nuke would burn us in the inferno and caue the ship to crash, killing everyone on the ground and us as well even if we survive the nuke._ " Sarge thinks about it for a second then starts grumbling.

Grif: " _How about we say it's his coffee, old, bald, and evil guys love coffee_ "

Doc/O'malley: " _Quiet you fool! I was once one of your biggest enemy in our early days, and coffee is the worse, you only drink the blood of our enemies HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

SImmons: "1. That's only you O'malley, 2. Grif that will never work"

Caboose: " _Oh I have an idea, since we are going into the pirates den, why not we dress up as Pirates_ "

 **Tucker then catches what Caboose was talking about.**

Tucker: " _So two of us needs to get into some Pirate armor to get the door open and distract everyone while the rest of us sneak in_ "

Simmons: " _Then we can take them down without them even knowing_ "

Donut: " _But wouldn't they notice the rest of us sneaking in, this armor makes as very noticeable, especially when we are wearing many vibrant colors._ "

 **Caboose turns to a crate with things spilling out, the crate labelled 'Freelancer Equipment'**

Caboose: " _Why not go invisible? Like Tex does with her freelancer equipment._ " Simmons walked over and looked at the freelancer equipment

SImmons; " _Good idea Caboose. Wow, that felt so weird saying that_ "

Donut: " _Then the next think we need a way for them to know that we are dead so they don't expect us._ " Everyone turns to Lopez, who had to think before realizing what they were planning to do and why they were staring at him

Lopez: " _Oh Mierda"_ (Translation: _Oh sh*t_ )

 _ **After they were finish setting up the Plan**_

 **After ten minutes of preparing the plan was in motion. Grif and Simmons, I'm there new pirate armor and (somehow) had orange and maroon accent on their armors. They entered without a problem Hargrove approached them.**

Hargrove: " _What's the status on the Reds and Blues?"_

Grif: " _There all dead sir, all that's left of them is this robots head"_

Hargrove: " _Excellent, get this thing to our engineers and get as much info as we can from it, Peter tell the workers to get the Mantis' back up-"_

 **He was stopped when multiple things happened, everyone in the bridge was killed, one was sent flying from his terminal by a buckshot to the chest, 5 was destroyed by a barrage of assault rifle fire, one was stabbed right through the chest by an Energy Sword, and the two guards were killed by the now revealed Grif and Simmons in space-pirate armor. Everyone but one uncloaked and cornered Hargrove at his Captains chair.**

Tucker: " _End of the line Hargrove, it's over"_

 **Hargrove only smirked and bring out a device.**

Lopez: " _Oh, mierda, tiene un dispositivo de detonación!" (Oh shit he has a detonation device!) ((Thank you Google Translate! Love you!))_

Donut: " _Your right Lopez he does have a box that looks like a diary chest"_

Lopez: " _¡Deja de fingir que me entiendes!" (Stop pretending to understand me!)_

 **Hargrove flipped the top and revealed the device**

Hargrove: " _I don't think so."_

Simmons: " _Oh shit he has a detonation device!"_

Lopez: " _¿Por qué lo intento?" (Why do I even try?)_

 **Hargrove then pressed a button beside it, and the red button lit up at the same time Phillis/Sheila lit up on the main holographic screen behind Hargrove.**

Philis/Sheila: " _Self destruct armed."_ She said

Sarge: " _Oh oh!"_

Hargrove: " _If you make one move towards me I will press this button and me, all of you, and everyone on this ship will be incinerated isn't it nothing but ash from the explosion!_

 **Outside a pelican from the surface flies around the ship and towards a hangar**

Hargrove: " _And your 'friends' will join you, now drop your weapons!"_

 **They reluctantly drop their weapons, especially Sarge since he is very attached to his shotgun. He grumbles about how this was the second time he had to give it up. He looks smiling that he is now back in control of the situation, the Reds and Blues reluctantly stood still, all weapons away from his greatest threat. But there was an** **anomaly, a big dumb blue anomaly.**

Hargrove: " _Wait where is the blue dumb one?"_

 **And oh he got his answer. Caboose appeared right beside him and punched at Hargrove, who ducke under the punch and retaliated with a knife. Just as the knife was about to hit Caboose, Hargroves mug got forcefully swung at his head, breaking the mug and causing him to have multiple bloody cuts in his bald head and face.**

Hargrove: " _That was my favorite mu-"_

 **He was not able to finish his sentence when and Energy Sword went straight through his chest. He looked down at the balance then a little behind him, Tucker stood there staring at him**

Tucker: " _That is for Chorus and everyone who died defending it from you and the ones who died fighting a civil war against each other that was created by you"_

 **He pulled out the sword and Hargrove fell down onto the terminal now with a patch of blood on it, blood started pooling around his now limp body**

Grif: " _We did it, we actually did it! We won and defeated the bad guys! Now I am going to see if they have any Oreos and Beer."_

 **And before Sarge could say anything or anyone to stop him, he ran off to find some food, which was in the next room over.**

Simmons: " _What now?"_

Sarge: " _We could always hunt down every pirate in this ship and take it over to have the superior firepower, then we can take off to the UNSC and live our lives"_

Simmons: " _Great idea sir!"_ **kiss *ss as always**

Tucker: " _No! That means we will basically be leaving behind Chorus and everyone on it."_

Sarge: " _Oh yes"_ **He says but still disappointment that they will not be doing his plan**

 **Grif at this time came back with the sound of eating and in his arms were 10 packages of Oreo cookies and an entire case of beer**

Grif: " _How about we stay here and celebrate our victory, and wait for the other to come get us?"_

Caboose: " _Great idea! I will do the fireworks!"_

 **And he pressed the self the destruct button and a timer started up on all active screens, they only had 3 minutes to get off the ship, or they will die.**

Everyone but Caboose: " _God d*mmit Caboose"_

Tucker: " _Well we need to move, now I am going to distribute all of us with speed boost, should get us to the hander in time, which is across the ship."_

Grif: " _God d*mmit."_ **He throws a future cube to his beer and Oreos and made sure he had more so he could get his stuff later.**

 **And with that Tucker turned to the others and he nods, and everyone but Caboose sped in a blurry rainbow of colors going at the sped off at the speed of sound leaving very long color trails. Caboose turned around and pulled out a chip that vaguely looked like an AI chip, inserted it to the back of his helmet, and ran off in the same blur of motion to catch up with the others.**

 _ **The Hangar**_

 **Over the course of one minute and 50 seconds the hanger had became a warzone as some survivors of the Red's and Blue's initial attack had banded together to get off the ship. They ran to the hanger and was trying to steal the Pelican that was in the hanger, but came into contact with Carolina and the others which later became a brutal stalemate. The pelican pilot was dead, Mathews was heavily wounded, Palomo and Bitters ran out of alien weapon ammo and was using regular weaponry, Jensen using a Carbine and Andersmith a Fuel Rod cannon, along Kimball using a Beam Rifle. The freelancers were using a mixture of alien and human weapons, Carolina using dual plasma rifles and Washington using a BR.**

Carolina: " _We need to finish this fight now!"_ **And she started fighting a lot more aggressively, but was pulled back by Washington as multiple guns turned to her.**

Washington: " _What are you doing?! Your going to kill yourself, just wait for the others they will be here any minute!"_

 **And as if he called it, a rainbow of colors came from behind the pirates moving at the speed of sound, Orange, Blue, Aqua, Red, Maroon, Pink, Brown and Purple lines taking down the pirates in seconds with punches guns and explosives. That's when the Reds and Blues except Tucker stopped and looked at the others.**

Caboose: " _Hello!"_

Washington and Carolina: " _What the fu-"_

 **Then Tucker in the Meta's armor appeared between the other Red's and Blue's after he took down the last hidden pirate.**

Washington and Carolina: " _Oh sh*t the Meta!"_

Tucker: " _Ah! Same Team! Same Team!"_

Carolina: " _Oh its just you Tucker, wait, what are you doing in the Meta's armor?"_

Tucker: " _Church told me to put it on, and now I am invincible! I have very single Freelancer and non- Freelancer armor upgrade and equipment, I can give equipment, and there are a bunch of enhancements made by Charon Industries. Also we all seem to have a something that gives the ability to fight better. So pretty much all of us can fight better that you and Wash combined"_

Carolina: " _After this is over we are going to test that and it's only going to be me"_

Washington: " _Okay guys we need to focus on getting out of here before the self destruct goes off. Which should be"_

 _Phillis: "20 seconds till self destruct"_

Simmons: " _Oh sh*t we won't make it out in time! This ship has a massive blast radius so even if we get off the ship we will still be destroyed with it."_

Caboose: " _Let's use the slingshot on the ship, we will be able to get away from the ship in time."_

Wash: " _Wait what?"_

Simmons: " _Wow Caboose you're right, thankfully we will be able to do so because every landing pad leads to one, good job to the pilot"_ **Moment of silence.**

Kimball: " _Okay, let's get going."_

 **And with that the Red's and Blue's, Freelancers, the Dream Team of Chorus, Dr. Grey, and General Kimball all loaded onto the Pelican.**

Carolina: " _Grif pilot the Pelican"_ **Grif nods and runs to the pilots seat to get the Pelican in the slingshot**

 **Everyone sits down and gets ready**

Grif: " _Ever one strap in and get ready for a ride!"_ **The pelican gets in place and without hesitation he started the slingshot process and they was rocketed toward the end of the Slingshot hanger, but the countdown was over and the ship was blowing up fast teaching them, so as the Pelican was being dragged quickly and the extra juice from Grif pushing the pelicans controls forward to the max, the explosions stayed behind like a movie**

Grif: "Oh screw this movie bullsh*t!"

 **That's when the explosions started in front of them, then explosions could be heard by both Tucker and Caboose (Strangely) from both sides**

Tucker: " _there are explosions coming from all around us, were trapped!"_

Sarge: " _It's been an honor in serving with you ladies and gentlemen, an Honor."_

Simmons: " _It's been an honor sir."_

 **Everyone sat there waiting for the inevitable, but that's when all of a sudden a swirling cloud that looked like a portal opened up in front of them for no apparent reason.**

Caboose: " _It's a slipspace rupture!"_

Carolina: " _How do you even know that?"_

Caboose: " _I was told"_

 **But before Carolina was able to ask, explosions where closing in rapidly and from all sides, death surrounded them. And Grif decided to give off his World Winning idea of the year.**

Grif: " _I am going to fly us into the portal!"_

Sarge: " _We don't know where that will take us!, into another dimension or half across the galaxy, even time travel even!"_

Grif: " _It's either that of death by vaporization by explosion!"_ **He yells at Sarge, shutting him up. This surprising everyone in the pelican, especially Simmons. Because Grif pretty much ordered Sarge to be quite since he actually had a point.**

 **So with all of his might Grif pushed the pelican forward destroying the already broken sling shot and beelined to the portal, and just as the explosions and fire reached them he was yelling and had the pelican tilted, and burst straight through the portal. Which caused a blinding light to hit them. Well Grif since he was in the cockpit and the door was closed.**

Kimball: " _Captain Grif where are we?"_

Grif: " _Judging on what I am seeing, we are all dead, we didn't make it, and we are all going to heaven together, but that means they want us to have a little bit of h*ll since we are together before we enter Heaven."_

Sarge: " _Shouldn't we all be in dresses with large glowing rings above our heads like other angels?"_

 **That's when the the light cleared and Grif could see ground, pavement in a courtyard, and closing in to it fast**

Grif: " _Holy sh*t! Everyone get ready for a very bumpy landing!"_

Kimball: " _Oh god, Brace for impact!"_

Washington: " _Son of a B********************tch!"_ **And they crashed.**

 **Outside in the process of the crash, multiple pillars was brought down by the back pelican thrusters getting flying into them, the rest crashed down smoking and scorched, denting the frona and cracking the window severly, and it was tilted to where the left side was tilted higher that the right which was lodged into the courtyard. Grif was still seated in the pelicans seat due to some metal and the others in the back was all sprawled all over the floor knocked out. The first to recover was Tucker, he looked to see everyone out cold, but he heard Caboose snoring so that means he wasn't even affected, and he heard Grif groaning, outside he heard noises of machinery and people. Another thing is when he used something from his armor, he learned two things. They weren't on another planet or galaxy, they were in another Dimension. So he did the sensible thing and said a word that pretty much sums everything up:**

Tucker: " _F*ck."_

 _ **Thank you for reading this if you do, I hope you guys enjoy it and just so you know I am planning on continuing this in a future chapter, probably a week later when i come up with an Idea. I have a massive story in place, so in total I am planning on making 50 chapters of this and note that this is only the beginning of Volume 1. Give we tips, critisizem, and etc. to help me develope this story see you later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will be answering all reviews at the end.**_

 _Also Disclaimer: "I Doc do not own Red vs Blue or RWBY. This is just a fanfiction about the two, and and all cannon content is owned by Rooster Teeth. (Can't believe I forgot to add this D)_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Unknown: "F*ck."**

This was the only word that the people of Remnant has heard from the strange ship. Only a few minutes ago News bullheads flew over head from the Vytal Festival news, since it was the source of News on the Vytal Festival, everyone was watching from around the world. A few medical bullheads had landed just in case anyone was injured during the crash, and possibly anyone in the ship. A large crowd had surrounded the ship in a large circle due to Atlas military keeping them back for safety, the only ones allowed to be close were Beacon staff and Atlas military who kept their weapons trained on the ship.

Back to the present, that one word shocked everyone. That one curse word. Whatever or whoever was in the ship spoke their language, had a colorful set of words but spoke English nonetheless. Muffled voices came from inside, then with a loud *BANG!* a large dent formed from the inside of the strange ship's Hatch door, or what everyone *Thought* it was. Everyone but the soldiers and huntsman/huntresses backed up, then another *BANG* & dent, then another, then another, th- you know what I think you got the idea. after 4 more *BANGS* & dents sounded and appeared, the door went flying outward and above the Crowd who ducked. Out walked a heavily armored Blue male figure armed with a rifle like weapon stepped out and looked at everyone in front of it. Atlas trained their guns on the figure while the figue stayed silent. Without warning the figure held up his hand and said:

 **Blue Unknown: "Hello!"**

People stared at the figure in silence, they were shocked by the sheer size of the figure and was worried that it was Heavily armored and had a Rifle in his hand, And the most shocked of all were the Students and Beacon Staff, the voice was just like Professor Oobleck's, who stood there frozen but curious. But whatever it was it could take down the Atlas Military in the area.

 **Unknown: "Caboose! Who the f*ck are you talking to?!"**

This voice came from inside the ship, definitely male, the voices origin was from a figure that was as tall as the other figure and armored walked out, it was Aqua and didn't seemed to have any sort of weapon, but the hilt on his upper leg said otherwise

 **Aqua Unknown: "Oh that's why"**

 **Robotized Voice: "Enemy signatures detected"** The blue figure raised his weapon at the Alsatians who pointed their Weapons in turn

 **Aqua Unknown: "Oh sh*t!"** He armed himself with a double pronged sword.

Everyone thinking this was going to turn into a full on shoot out, more figures stepped out, one was Orange, male, average height, and visibly fat, it had a package of sorts with the words "OREOS" under his arm with a Massive weapon on his back. Another one was Maroon and slightly taller than the other figure except for the first two who stepped out, male, and it had two strange weapons with Needle like spikes on it, holding them Akimbo with a rifle on his back. One was fully Red and was the shortest of the group, male armed with a Shotgun type weapon and a pistol on its upper leg. Another one was Pink (Lightish Red!), male and seemed to be walking with a bit more, Feminine posture, was average height, and had two pistols on both of his upper legs, and Grenade like balls around it's waist and chest. Another was Brown and the same size as the two Blue like figures, it had a large handheld turret with some sort of cone or nozzle at the end of it, there was a Chain Gun like weapon on its back along with two smooth purple rifles on each of its legs. The next Figure was also average height, male, black armor with yellow accents, a rifles on his back and seemed to be holding his stomach. Another figures was also Aqua, average height and was obviously female, on its back was a rifle and on its upper legs were two smaller versions of the Brown figures rifles. The next 5 were all the same, average height, two females and the rest males, tan with different accents, each except for two matched the fully colored ones, one had yellow accents, and the other had Blue accents and a blue visor, all were armed with the same kind of rifle weapon except the Blue visited one who was holding a longer and bigger Purple rifle. Speaking of purple one figure the same as the colorful ones, male, Purple, average height, and had a Rocket Launcher like weapon along with a pistol like weapon like the rifles on the upper part of its leg, alone with medical equipment (Because of the red cross on the packs). The Last figure was White colored with purple accents, female, slightly shorter than the average height soldiers, and also had medical equipment.

 **Orange Unknown: "What the h*ll is going on out…."** Sees the army in front and around them **"Here~"** He says fearfully.

The other figures instantly went into a battle pose (The Reds and Blues in their previous positions when they were waiting for Charon's troops at the end is Season 13. But add Carolina and Wash on the Right of that with their weapons and the Chorus soldiers on the Left of them. Like that.) All readying their weapons to fight, Atlas robots and soldiers with their fingers on the trigger.

 **Gen. Ironwood: "Attention unidentified soldiers, drop your weapons and come quietly for questioning."** The General, up in his personal Airship said over the intercom of the ship. +  
The soldiers didn't move an inch **"Surrender or we will fire upon you!"** The Orange one flipped the bird at him. Pissing off the General and Winter off even more. **"Fire!"**

The Athenian soldiers and robots readied their weapons and just as the shots were about to be fired 4 of our Beacon teams went in between the two forces (On team being forced to do so *Cough* CRDL *Cough*)

 **Ruby: "Stooooop!"** She yells and the Athenians held their fire

 **Gen. Ironwood: "Miss Rose, you and your peers need to move out of the way from the Aliens"**

 **Ruby: "We don't have to fight them, they might seem bad they might really be nice, just wait and talk to them before we start fighting!"** Winter was about to say something but Ozpin intervened

 **Ozpin: "She raises a good point General, let's try a bit more Diplomatic way to greet them"** He said through his Scroll, somehow quickly calling him. Ironwood was hesitant, but he sighed and ordered his troops to stand down, Winter was obviously not enthusiastic about the idea but she obeys. The Two headmasters, Glynda, Winter and Qrow all walked toward the newcomers, Ozpin held out His hand towards the Aqua male one who seemed to be the leader of the group.

 **Ozpin: "Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Who might you be?"** The figure held out His hand and shook Ozpin's Hot metal against cool hands.

 **Aqua Unknown: "The names Tucker, and two questions, where are we? And why the h*ll do you sound like Wash?"** This here surprising everyone there, and everyone across the world who was watching the news.

-

*Silence* Both groups stare at each other, everyone else waiting to see what would happen.

 **Glynda: "What do you mean by-"** She was cut off from the colorful soldiers instantly aiming their weapons at her, she stepped back shocked and the Atlas Military tensed up, aiming their weapons at them. **"What the?!"**

 **Tucker: "Oh! Sorry, you sound like someone we knew who has kicked out *ss about 4 times."** He says while he and the colorful soldiers lowered their weapons

 **Glynda: "Who was that?"**

 **Tucker: "Tex, she was my friend's ex-girlfriend"**

Before anymore questions could be ask, General Ironwood and Penny Pelodonna could be seen inside of a bullhead flying down. They exited and walked over to the mysterious soldiers, Ruby and Penny smiling and waving at each other as they passed, once they reached them Ironwood held his hand out to Tucker.

 **Gen. Ironwood: "Hello l, my name is General Ironwood of the Atlas Military, also Headmaster of Atlas Academy"** Tucker shook the General's hand.

 **Tucker: "Tucker, and if you want military leaders, talk to Kimball."** He says pointing towards the Tan soldier with a blue Visor, who walked toward and shook the General's hand when he held out His hand to her.

 **General Kimball: "Greetings, I am General Kimball of the Army of Chorus, once leader of the New Republic."** Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY suddenly froze and their eyes went wide in shock, This confusing Kimball, Ruby frozen solid. Yang decided to speak the minds of the Teams.

 **Yang: "Why do you sound like my sister?"**

 **Palomo: "Why do you sound like Jensen?"** This causing the Teams to get shocked again. But before Yang could ask, Jensen spoke up

 **Jensen: "Yeah, uh why do you sound like me?"** Yang's jaw dropped to the floor.

 **Kimball: "Who is you sister?"** Ruby breaking out of her state raised her hand silently said **"Hi",** which only The Faunus and the Solder's could hear.

 **Tucker: "Ho. Ly. Sh*t. She sounds like Kimball, not only that she is a 14 year old girl who looks Little Red Riding Hood."**

 **Ruby: "Heyyyyyyyyy! I'm 15 thank you very much!"** She says proudly, seemingly not impressing the soldiers and making Kimball smile since she used to act the same way at Ruby's age. Ozpin cleared his thought catching all of their attention.

 **Ozpin: "We should continue this conversation in my Office, so we can talk more privately."**

10 minutes later (Switching to no POV)

The Reds and Blues stood in front of the group in front of them, the Atlas Military officials, Beacon Staff and Teams, and the drunk Qrow.

 **Ozpin: "Well, now that we are here, let's get this started shall We? Let's start with introductions, to repeat myself to anyone who didn't hear me, my name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."**

 **Glynda: "I am Professor Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch"**

 **Port: "Professor Port. Or Peter Port"** Smith looks shocked under his helmet. ****

 **Oobleck: "Doctor Oobleck. Just Oobleck"** A collection of groans from the *Original* Reds and Blues from hearing of what seems like another Caboose. ****

**Caboose: "Oh my GOD! Another me!"** Oobleck looks amused at Caboose ****

 **Peach: "Professor Peach"**

 **Ironwood: "General Ironwood"**

 **Winter: "Specialist Winter Schnee"**

 **Penny: "Salutations, I am Penny Pelodonna"**

 **Qrow (Drunk): "Qrow….. Brawnwen"**

 ***The teams stepped forward***

 **Ruby: "Ruby Rose"**

 **Weiss: "Weiss Schnee"**

 **Yang: "Yang Xio Long"**

 **Blake: "Blake Belladonna"** Causing Dr. Grey to stare at Blake.

 **Ruby: "And together we make Teeeaaam RWBYYYYY!"** She announces

 **Nora: "Hi I'm Nora Valkeryine!"** Washington and Carolina looked at each other, recognizing the voice.

 **Ren: "Li Ren"**

 **Pyrrha: "Pyrrha Nikos"** This catches everyone all of the Reds and Blues off guard. Confusing Pyrrha and the others. **"What is it?"**

 **Tucker: "It's nothing, continue"** Though a little hesitant Jaune spoke.

 **Jaune: "The names Jaune Arc"** He was responded by By an Energy Sword, a Assault Rifle, a Shotgun, two Needlers, The Grifshot, two Pistols, a Machine Gun, a Rocket Launcher, two Plasma Rifles, a BR, five DMR's, and a Beam Rifle all aiming at Jaune who yelped and jumped back, with the others readying their weapons at them. **"What I do?!"** They instantly stood down and out their weapons on their magnetic clamps on their legs and/or legs, or in Lopez's case just setting it down on the floor since his Missile pod was on his back.

 **Kimball: "Our apologies, he has the same voice of a Mercenary that tried to kill us."** This shocking Jaune and his friends.

 **Tucker: "Plus he was a super-sarcastic *sshole"** This shocking the latter again. Someone like Jaune, even if he was different, wouldn't be like that right? (WRONG).

 **Ironwood: "We are getting off topic"** The General says

 **Coco: "Right, well anyway my name is Coco Adel. And his name is Fox, [He's a mute]"** She moved the last part, the others nodded in understanding, Fox nodded at them.

 **Velvet (Shyly): "My name is Velvet Scarltia"** The Reds and Blues+Freelancers+Chorus soldiers looked at her blankly "Is there something. Wrong?"

 **Simmons: "Umm, why the f*ck are you wearing rabbit ears?"**

 **Grif: "Yeah, is it some sort of fashion trend or something?"** Velvet was confused, then scared.

 **Velvet: "No, they are my actual ears, they are part of me, I'm a Faunus. Half human Half animal"** She closed her eyes waiting to hears the disgusted sounds at her or jeers. Blake narrowed her eyes while the other teams (CRDL is not there) got ready to defend her. But nothing came, except for this.

 **Caboose: "Can I have some?"** Shocking Velvet and the others, confusing most.

 **Washington: "Caboose, didn't you just hear her say that it's part of her, literally born with them, you can't just get some."**

 **Ruby: *Gasp* "You really sound like Ozpin! Also younger, no offense."** She says, Ozpin smiles.

 **Ozpin: "It's okay Miss Rose."**

 **Simmons: "Why did you looked like that when you told us about you rabbit ears?"**

 **Velvet: "Because here in Remnant humans are discriminatory against Faunus."**

 **Tucker: "How discriminatory."** Velvet looked down

 **Velvet: "Very"** The Reds and Blues could literally feel their blood boil at this. And the people of Remnant present could literally FEEL the anger coming from them.

 **Ironwood: "Yet this is a very important topic, we are still getting off of our original topic"**

 **Ozpon: "Of course"** He gestures for the Teams to continue.

 **Yatashu: "Well my name is Yatashu. And we make team CVFY"**

 **Sun: "Sun Wukong"**

 **Neptune: "Neptune"**

 **Scarlet: "Scarlet"**

 **Sage: "Sage"  
**  
 **Sun: "And we make team SSSN!"**

 **Ozpin: "Excellent, now what might your names be?"**

The Reds and Blues (And others nodded)

 **Tucker: "Alright, well my name is Lavernius Tucker"**

 **Sarge: "Colonel Sarge!"** This making The people of Remnant look at him strangely.

 **Grif: "Dexter Grif"** He says lazily an uncaring, his mouth full of Oreos. Winter and Ironwood squinting at him.

 **Simmons: "Richard Simmons"**

 **Donut: "Double o Donut!"**

 **Lopez: "Lopez el Pesado"** This confusing the people of Remnant.

 **Tucker: "Oh yeah, Lopez doesn't speak English, only Spanish. And before you ask, it's a language from where we come from."** They just shrugged and continued listening.

 **Caboose: "My name is Caboose"** He says happily, Oobleck stares at him more interested.

 **Doc: "My name is Doctor Frank Dufresne/ I am your worst nightmare HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** This taking the Others by surprise.

 **Washington: "He has a split personality."** They nod **"As for me, I am Agent Washington, or ex Agent** **Washington, or Washington, or Wash."**

 **Carolina: "I am ex Agent Carolina'** Pyrrha and the others looked at her shocked. **"And yes I know that we sound alike, and we look alike as well"** This making The teams even more shocked, but they were able to break out of there shock to think and listen. ****

 **Jensen: "I am Private Jensen"**

 **Bitters: "I'm Private Bitters"** He talks just like Grif minus the food ****

 **Andersmith: "Private Andersmith" Port and the other teachers and the student starred in unbelief. "Yes, I know I sound like you, you sound like me, you are just older"** Port just put on his thinking face. ****

 **Palomo: "And I am Lieutenant Palomo! And we make the Dream Team!"** Ozpin raised his eyebrow, interested. but stayed silent. ****

 **Kimball: "And I am General Kimball of the Army of Chorus"** Ozpin and Ironwood nodded, then Ironwood put his arms behind his back. ****

 **Ironwood: "Now there is one thing we need to talk about, how did you get here?"**

 **Washington: "And that's the vise-versa of out question, where are we?"** Ironwood was going to start talking to take control over the situation but Ozpin beat him.  
 **  
Ozpin: "To answer your question, you are on the planet of Remnant, in the kingdom know as Vale. And in this date it is during the Vytal Festival in which people from around the world come together and celebrate years of peace ever since the first great war of our world."** Ironwood look at Ozpin incredulously, not believing he would just give out information like that two a bunch of unknowns. Ozpin looked at Ironwood smugly but he didn't show it, only Ironwood saw, in return he gave him a secret glare. The Reds and Blues (They are all part of the Reds and Blues now so that's what they are going to be called now) we conversing with each other through their comms.

 **Carolina: "Well, that's is a lot of information, and we are going to need more if we are going to be here awhile. What you got Simmons?"**

 **Simmons: "Well, from what's happening, we are in another Dimension, on a different planet that is highly advanced but also primitive, almost a mixture of both. Not only that, multiple of these people sound exactly like us, some younger some older than us."**

 **Kimball: "They also have a military force, with that we could possibly get somewhere. Wait don't you have the Epsilon AI? Just get him to get the I formation for us."**

 **Tucker: "Oh yeah! Hey Church! Church? Where are you? Hello!"** Then all of a sudden something pinged in his helmet, then in all of there's. Then a screen appears on Ozpin's table, saying "Recording of Final Battle" On the screen it showed the Original Reds and Blues running through the ship corridors.

 **Donut: "Hey! That's when we fought Hargrove on the Staff of Charon!"**

((EVERYTHING IN THIS PART TAKES PLACE IN THE FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON 13! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ROOSTER TEETH. SO NO COPYRIGHT PLEASE!))

/In Recording/Reds and Blues were running right towards incoming soldiers who were shorting at them. But all of a sudden the doors closed.

 **/Sarge/: "What in Sam H*ll?"**

 **/Phyllis/: "I am currently closing off doors for you to have a safe path. I don't know how long I will be able to have control, please hurry!"  
**  
 **/Hargrove/: "Phyllis! What are yo doi-"** They start running with Caboose standing there

 **/Caboose/: "Oh Sheila, you, you are just the best!"**

 **/Freckles/: "Excuse me?** "

 **/Caboose/: "Oh, um. Second best."** And with that he ran to catch up. In the real world the people of Remnant were all staring at the screen, wondering both what has the Reds and Blues gone through, and what is this for? Back into the recording, they had arrived to their destination.

 **/Church/: "This is the place!"** The AI appeared next to Tucker in the recording.

 **/Phyllis/: "They have broken through"**

 **/Sarge/: "You two get in there we will hold them off!"** Tucker nodded and ran into the room closing the door behind them. In the room they could see it was a trophy room, filled with objects from the Reds and Blues adventures.

 **/Tucker/: "This dude got issues!"** Church appears In front of Tex's destroyed helmet.

 **/Church/: "Where is Hargrove now.."** Then the bald head himself appeared on a screen. The teams suddenly jumped back from the guys appearance.  
 **  
((Ruby: "He's so. Bald!"))**

 **/Hargrove/: "Safely inside the bridge, until you've been felt with."**

 **/Simmons/: "Here they come!"** Epsilon looks back at Tucker.

 **/Church/: "Phyllis pull up the controls!"** The controls appear in the corner of the room beside the screen with Hargrove. Tucker walks over to it with Hargrove talking.

 **/Hargrove/: "Do you really believe you can escape this?"**

 **/Church/: "This will issue take a minute."** Church glows then disappears.

 **/Hargrove/: "Surely you've realized by now."** He begins, Tucker starts walking to be in front of the screen. **"You may save the colonists, you may even save the Freelancers."** Tucker stops right in front of the screen, looking up at Hargrove. **"But you and your friends will not be leaving this ship!"** Tucker stood there staring.

 **/Tucker/: "Eh, we'll wing it."** He says shrugging.

 **/Church/: "And done."** Tucker presses the button to close the transmission, his hands on his hips. The video switches to a large Robot that made Gen. Ironwood and Winter's eyes widen, it and others were walking and firing, but stopped and went into a crouching position deactivating. The Feds and Reps celebrating their victory, Carolina and Washington on a small cliff over the soldiers looked up and towards the ship.

The video went back to Tucker, still standing there until a bunch of bullets passed over his head.

 **/Tucker/: "Oh sh*t!"** He ducks and moves out of the line of fire from the door, the other Reds and Blues could be seen running in, it switches to Tucker standing up straight and walking over to them. It switches to a closer shot of the Reds and Blues, Sarge running in last with Grief panting.

 **/Grif/: "So yeah, that ways not looking like a good exit anymore!"** Switches to Tucker and Church

 **/Church/: "Carolina we need an extraction!"**

 **/Carolina/: "Roger that. We'll fire up the pelicans and bee that in a few minutes."** Sparks start flying from the right bottom of the door, Simmons moves his leg away from the door a little.

 **/Soldier/: "Come on get this door open!"**

 **/Simmons/: "We don't have a few minutes."** He says, He and the other Reds and Blues near the door start backing away.

 **/Sarge/: "Well boys you know what they say,"** Sarge says, dropping his alien rifle on the ground. Taking his shotgun off his back **"Today, is a good day to die."**

 **Grif: "Permission to speak freely sir?"** Grif says. Surprising the Reds and Blues in the video looking back at him, ((outside Carolina and Washington looked at Grif incredulously)). They looked back at him, in his hands was the Grifshot. **"F*ck that."**

Sarge laughs and chocks his shotgun pouring a shell into the chamber. And the switching begins, it switches to show Lopez flipping the table over causing Tuckers carbine to fall to the floor, then to Simmons grabbing an older version of the magnum inspecting it, then to Donut and Doc pushing the table up to the door, to the floor stepping on the Mug.

 **/Sarge/: "Whoops!"** It switches to Caboose holding up Freckles.  
 **  
/Freckles/: "Ready!"** And it switches to Tucker, Simmons, and Church, Simmons walking past the duo holding up Churches old body.

 **/Simmons/: "Do you think the laser on this thing still works?"** Tucker and Church looks at Simmons as he past

 **/Tucker/: "We got this"** Closer shot, Tucker looking down at Church **"We do got this right?"**

 **/Church/: "I keep running the stats in my head, were close but, not close enough"**

 **/Tucker/: "What do you mean"**

 **/Church/: "Phyllis, the suit."** Behind them something rose from the floor, they all turned shocked. And it showed the Meta's suit. ((Which Tucker was currently wearing))

 **/Tucker/: "What the h*ll?"**

 **/Church/: "It has everything we need."** Switches in front of the two. **"Tucker, take off your helmet"** Tucker looks at Church.

Then it showed the Reds and Blues, readying up for their fight. Tucker activated his sword wearing the Meta's armor. To his right, Caboose stands brandishing Freckles looking over at Tucker. Lopez stood behind him and Donut was at the far right, holding two (Halo 4) Plasma Rifles on his shoulder. Donut stood beside him duel wielding Magnums, his arms down looking like some sort of hero. Doc was now on one knee with his Rocket Launcher over his shoulder, the weapon pointing in the air and to the left. To Tucker's left was Sarge, a little bit behind Tucker with his shotgun pointing down diagonally to the floor. Simmons closest to the wall than all of them, down on one knee duel wielding the Needlers which was pointing up to the roof. Grif was at the far left, standing with the Grifshot almost to the floor since he was slouching as he normally does. And finally Church who glowed and appeared beside Tuckers head.

(Outside of the video, the people of Remnant watched intently at the scene, Ruby stared marveling over there weapons, the other members of the team looking interested, along with the other teams. Sun spoke their minds

 **Sun: "Man they look so bad*ss!"** This earned a glare from Glynda, Winter and Ironwood. And a smack upside the head from Wiess **"Ow!"**

 **Weiss: "Dolt! There are teachers here, you want to be in trouble"** Sun had shut up while Yang spoke up

 **Yang: "Well he's not wrong"**

 **Nora: "Yeah!"** Weiss sighed and shook her head at them.)

 **/Church/: "So. How's it feel?"**

 **/Tucker/: "A little tight in the crotch"** He says moving a little. **"But."** The armor turns his color, he looks and forms his hand into a fist. **"I can get used to this!"**

 **/Donut/: "Now that's a good look for you."** He says pointing his pistol sideways at Tucker.

 **/Soldier/: "Prepare to breach!"** Everyone looked over. It switches to Sarge

 **/Sarge/: "Well boys look like this is it"** He ready his shotgun

 **/Simmons/: "Sir, it's been an honor."**

 **(Ruby: "Wait you guys thought you were going to die?"  
Grif: "Yep, that's what we thought, but we're here now so I guess we lived")**

 **/Lopez/: "Si muero, asegúrese de que mis piezas sean recicladas." (If I die, make sure my parts are recycled)** He says aiming the rifles at the door Akimbo.

 **/Donut/: "I love you too Lopez!"** The latter saying sadly looking over at Lopez.

 **/Doc/: "As that's so sweet!"  
/O'malley/: "Now! Let's strike fear into the hearts of our enemies! HAHAHA!"** He says aiming the rocket launcher at the door, it switches to a sideways shot of Grif and anyone too the right of the screen from before.

 **/Grif/: "Smartest thing you ever said."** Caboose raises Freckles diagonally in the air.

 **/Caboose/: "Yeah! Let's get them!"** He says and aimed Freckles at the door with a mechanical wirr.

(Washington and Carolina looks at Caboose surprised about his urge to fight)

 **/Church/: "Uh guys,**

( **Pyrrha: "Is this the part where he says he liked you guys?"** The Reds and Blues minus Caboose laughed out loud, confusing Pyrrha.)

 **/Church/: "Out of everyone I have ever met, I hate you all the least."** He says looking down.

(They looked strangely at the AI, seeming it was supposed to be a sentimental moment. He could have said something nice ((I laugh at that thought)))

 **/Tucker/: "See you on the other side Church!"** The sparks are really close to the other end of the door, but everything freezes.

(This confusing everyone watching)

/Beginning Playback/

 **(Carolina: "Wait what's going on?")**

Sad music begins to play, and it pans over to Church looking at Tucker and the others and sighs.

 **/Church/: "Not this time Buddy."**

 **(Reds and Blues ((Minus the Chorus Crew)): "What?!")**

 **/Delta/: "You're sure you want to do this?"** He says right after he appears beside Church, sadness and worry in his voice. The camera had switched to be close to Church but in front of the Reds and Blues.

 **/Church/: "Yes, start a recording for me D."**

 **/Delta/: "Recording."**

/Church/: **"Hey guys, if you're hearing this that means you did it, you won. You kicked the sh*t out of Hargroves forces, I knew you would. But this is my last stop, see when I came into this I was just really a collection of somebody else's memories."** Camera switches to a sideways look at them, showing Simmons, Sarge, and Lopez. But slowly starts panning forward and up, showing Grif . **"But with your help, these memories, they… they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And after awhile I.. Began to make brand new memories of my own."** Camera continues to pan, ultimately showing Donut, Caboose, Doc, and Tucker. It then switches to a closer look to Everyone to the right, starting to slowly panning to the right+downward. **"All of these this are what make me who I am."** Switches to Church. **"But there also holding me back."** Switches to him looking at Tucker. **"I can't run this suit, as Epsilon. But if I erase my memories, if I… deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that!"** When he said that last part multiple AI flashed in front of the Reds and Blues on the screen. **"I wish there was another way,"** He says as it switches to Washington directing a Fed pilot, then it pans inside to Carolina. **"But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in hopes that you will understand why I have to go this time."** Switches to the Chorus Crew, panning slowly side to side until showing Kimball. **"Heh, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something I never thought of before. See there are so many stories where some brave heroes give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everyone lives to be happily ever after."** Switches to a close up of Church. **"But the hero, never gets to see that ending."** The camera then zooms out to look at all of the Reds and Blues arising their weapons at the door, Tucker with his sword ready. **"They'll never know that their sacrifice actually made a difference."** He starts looking around changing colors to green. **"They'll never know if the day was really saved."** He changes to Purple. **"In the end they just had to have faith."** He then starts changing to all the colors of the Al's until finally his color white as the Alpha, the one they all knew from the beginning. He then glows white until he shatters ad the screen goes black. **"Ain't that a b*tch."  
**  
(END OF RECORDING)

The Reds and Blues all looked down. The people of Remnant looked sadly at the Reds and Blues. They saw what they went through and witnessed the evidential death of their best friend, the only one to speak was Carolina and Grif.

 **Carolina: "D*mmit!"** She held punching the wall making obvious cracks in it.

 **Grif: "D*mnit. D*mmit! GOD F*CKING D*MMIT!"** He says going from a whisper to a full on yell, he starts running around the room. Donut was crying with Doc kneeling with his arm on his Rocket Launcher pointed up. **"You got to be sh*tting me!"** Grif said running towards the window. Sarge was venting anger by butting a picture of Grif on a pillar and shoots at it, Washington looks down to the floor, the Chorus Crew were having a moment of silence. **"F*cking bullsh*t!"** And finally we have Caboose and Tucker, who were just looking at the place where the screen was. Caboose then looks over at Tucker.

 **Caboose: "Tucker, is Church, really gone."** Tucker looks at him.

 **Tucker: "Yes Caboose. He's gone, sorry buddy."** Caboose looks down to the floor, thinking.

 **Caboose: "You know"** Everyone looks at him. **"Thought his speech, he didn't say goodbye did he?"**

 **Doc: "Um, no?"**

 **Caboose: "Well, that means he's not really gone, he's, just not here right now."** The adults on the Remnant side had the smallest of smirks at this. The teams looked at confused but smiled Caboose. The Reds and Blues shook their heads but smiled, under their Helmets. But that's when they heard a voice.

 **Church: "He's right ya know."** They all turned and saw (Epsilon) Church standing their the size of the Reds and Blues, but glowing. **"Missed me *ssholes?!"** He says doing the same pose as the first one he said it.

 **Tucker: "You f*ck!"** He runs and tackles Church, Church expecting for Tucker to fall through gets tackled to the ground and repeatedly punched by Tucker.

 **(Epsilon) Church: "Ow f*ck stop! Ow!"**

 **Simmons: "Get em!"** Then all of the Reds and Blues minus Caboose, Carolina, and the Chorus Crew charged and proceeded to beat up Epsilon.

 **Ozpin: "These people have to be the most interesting people I have ever met."**

 _ **  
Well that's the end of Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it I worked on it for TWO WEEKS, getting ideas, editing, typing, but finally I have done IT! Now for reply**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks**_

 _ **Mega Float Guest: Thank you for giving me the advice, and I made sure to fix does problems, make sure to tell me if I missed anything. Also as you can see I did just that. Also that's for supporting the story**_

 _ **Sephchipmunk: sometimes it requires script my friend.**_

 _ **Well I guess that's it for now, thank you to everyone who gave me criticism, advice, and support. And thank you to everyone who favorite this story and is following. And I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_


	3. I'm back, and I am Sorry! (Surprise!)

**Apology Chapter**

Hello everyone who fallows this story. I'm pretty sure most of you forgot this even existed, and I did at one point. but then a review came in that brought me back into fanfiction. The only explanation I have is that school had my full attention, had family stuff to take care of, then got sick when i tried to come back to it.

But anyway, I am going to be working on a MASSIVE chapter, basically 3-5 chapters all put into one big premiere, that I'm am coming back, and willing to come back swinging to do so. Hopefully thing won't go so hectic now with the Christmas season coming, and I can focus on this more. Maybe I can finally sharpen my long lost writing/typing skills I had put behind me to focus on school.

A crap now I am just ranting on about personal problems. Anyway sorry for the wait and a chapter will be rolling out, and I can only quote the black guy from Jurassic Park. "Hold on to your butts." (Am I the only one who thought he died to early, or at all, cause honestly he deserved better.). Also feel free to leave suggestions for me to help me get back on track, and ideas that I can use in the story. This is Dr. Christopher signing out.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Return Chapter Sneak Peek_

The Red's and Blues stood divided, they all desperately try to protect themselves as the Grimm rushed towards casing and spent shells littered the ground. Simmons fired his Needler behind him at was being dragged off a cliff, using the other hand to grab on to anything to save himself. Grif was being pressed down against the warthog wreck, the only thing stopping Ursa's and his face was the Grifshot, but as this happens something feral rises within him. Sarge stood atop a hill of still degrading bodies of Grimm, shotgun in one hand, a SMG in the other. Lopez was fighting a Death Stalker hand to pincer, his body heavily damaged as he kicked the beast stinger away. Donut slid down a falling tree somersaulting into the air while firing his Dual magnums, but he was knocked out of the air by King Taijitu, he was then quickly coiled by the massive beast, both head posed to strike down. Caboose punches a Alpha Beowolf, killing it instantly before a regular beowolf jumped on his back, quickly the large pack would get on top of him and claw at his armor. Washington and Carolina was held back by Elite grim, from massive Goliath's to small Creeps, the Chorus Crew had took the high ground and used their assortment of weaponry to fight from a distance, but the Grimm slowly got closer.

Back at Beacon, the staff and students watched as the strange people were slowly being killed, our favorite teams were worried, being able to only converse with them for a small amount of time, but they already felt close to them.

 **Ruby: "Send help to them! they are going to die!"** She yelled out to the Headmaster and General.

 **Gen. Ironwood: "I'm sorry, but this is their fight, if they die, but shows they are not prepared to take on the challenges of our world."** Yang got mad and was about to yell out, but Blake put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, but sadness was on her face as well.

In the middle of the Chaos, Tucker stood, his armor with all kind of scratches and his helmet torn off, he looked around him, at his friends and family being torn apart by these creatures. He stood there, anger reaching the boiling point, his eyes glowed with rage, his breathing becoming deeper. He looked up, his eyes had smoke coming off with glowing aqua colored flame appearing, Ozpin and t=his council eyes widened as Tucker put a foot forward, and yelled out to the world, the screens being filled with a blinding white light.

 _The Interdimensional Heroes_


End file.
